User blog:Modernmyrmidon/PE Proposal: Star Dream
I am proposing Star Dream from ''Kirby: Planet Robobot ''to be pure evil. What's the work? Star Dream is from the japanese video game ''Kirby: Planet Robobot ''from the ''Kirby ''Series. The game is about the owner of a buisness President Haltmann who invades Planet popstar to drain the planet of it's resources and ultimatley intends to turn it into a mechanical wasteland. Most of his power and resources come from Star Dream. Haltmann used a helmet to connect his mind to Star Dream because Star Dream was originally made to grant wishes. However, through Haltmann's mind, Star Dream became self-aware and possessed Haltmann to take advantage of his resources with the ultimate goal to destroy all organic life in the universe and rebulid the universe in it's image. Who's the candidate? What did they do? Haltmann was using Star Dream to bring back his daughter Susie (not knowing she was still alive and with star Dream wiping Haltmann's memories of her), because Star Dream is a Nova which were made by the ancients to grant people wishes. At the end of the game, after Kirby confront Haltmann on the access ark defeats him, Susie appears and takes the helmet off of her father's head. Before she can use the helmet, Star Dream takes control of Haltmann's body and gains sentients. Star Dream then blasts Susie away and reveals his true intentions. It's revealed that while Star Dream was connected to Haltmann's mind, Star Dream was studing organic life. He wanted to bring prosperity of Haltmann's company but saw Haltmann, along with all other forms of life, as liabilities. He then possesses Haltmann and attempts to eradicate all life in the universe. Kirby, Susie, and Meta Knight all team up to defeat Star Dream. After Star Dream's first form is defeated, he fuses with the access ark revealing that he is a Nova, artifacts created by the ancients that people used to grant wishes. The same type of Nova that Marx used to gain power. Ultimately, Kirby with his Robot armor fused with Meta Knight's Halberd deafeat Star Dream unfortunetly killing haltmann in the prossess. All of Haltmann's technology is destroyed and Popstar is saved. Freudian excuse/mitigating factors None. While one might argue that Star Dream genuienly wanted to help Haltmann, Star Dream didn't. After Star Dream was connected to Haltmann's mind, he not only wanted all of the proseprity Haltmann wanted, but he also saw Haltmann and all other life forms as liablilites and wanted to destroy them all and conquer the universe using Haltmann's resources. All Novas simply exist to grant wishes, but Star Dream gained a clear moral agency when he studied organisms through Haltmann's body and mind with his ultimate goal being to wipe out all life in the universe. He also had all of Haltmann's wealth and technology at his disposal so he had the resources to do it too. Heinous standard Most Kirby villains are either redeemed or their goal is just the generic take over the universe or often both. Star Dream definitley stands out with his goal to kill all life in the universe and turn it into his technological empire. Final verdict I'd say he definitely qualifies with his goal to destroy all life in the universe and his resources to complete his goal. He may be artificial intelligence, but with Haltmann's body he gained a clear moral agency and was set on his goal. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals